


Purgatory

by MasqueradeCryaz



Category: Digimon
Genre: Can be read as any verse, Character Analysis, Gen, You’re Lucemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueradeCryaz/pseuds/MasqueradeCryaz
Summary: You’ve been trapped here in this seal so long. Your grudge, your ideal sustains you. You will fix this world. No matter what it costs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/gifts).



> So it turns out lucemon fell because he hated the fighting spirit of Digimon. Wow do I have a lot of thoughts on that.

It’s dark, here. You curl into yourself a little further, seeking warmth. No light can reach this place. Some part of you, perhaps a part of your nature, hates that detail on principal. More than it being unpleasant, it feels wrong. As if something in this place is inherently askew. 

You remember how this all began. Everyday, the people of this world fought. To be stronger, to test their skill, to gain glory, to get land, to oppress, to liberate. Because they hated, because they loved, because they were angry, because they were _bloodthirsty _-  
You inhale, and calm yourself. __

____

____

You remember approaching Yggdrasil, the one they call god here. You remember asking why, and being met with silence. You didn’t give in to anyone, even back then. You persisted and asked, again and again, until you were finally answered. 

“Why do they fight?”  
“Because it is the way they are made.”  
“Why?”  
“It furthers their evolution.”  
“They’re hurting each other!”  
“They are evolving. All is proceeding as planned.”

The conversation ended there, but it planted the seeds of doubt in you. Everyday, they fought. Everyday, they killed. Everyday, they evolved. Everyday, you _wondered _.__

____

____

The final nail in the coffin was the day you saw Grandracmon. The most dangerous thing about him, they said, were his words. Not his power, though he had much of it. They were more right than they could begin to imagine. 

“It upsets you, doesn’t it? This world?”  
“Yggdrasil says that it is necessary.”  
“And is that correct?”

At the time, questioning Yggdrasil was something that seemed blasphemous. It was unheard of. Yggdrasil was always right. Always. But still, you wondered. Was he?

You imagined a world where the people didn’t fight. Where they lived together in peace, where the only goal in life wasn’t to become stronger and stronger, where everyone was important and had a part to play. If only they had a force that wasn’t Yggdrasil to lead them. If only. You felt resolve begin to grow. 

Your next conversation with Yggdrasil wasn’t anywhere near as civil as the first. It had started off calmly, but then rapidly went off track as you received the same answers as last time. You had lost your temper, and you had railed against him. You yelled, you screamed, you pleaded. And yet, Yggdrasil’s tone never wavered, nor did he. 

The next time you saw him was during your rebellion. You had laid waste to everyone who dared challenge you, only to fall at the last minute. He consigned you to be sealed away, and you knew it was because none of them had the power to kill you. None of them were brave enough, good enough, _strong enough _-__

____

____

You realize your claws are digging through your gloves. You relax your grip. They aren’t worth your anger. None of them are. 

None of them understood, because this world and the people in it were all built wrong. Why is it that only you can see that? Even after all these years, nobody else has questioned it. Nobody else _can _question it, you think.__

____

____

This world and the people in it thrive on violence. They cannot imagine life without it. You will have to show them that there are other ways. They won’t listen to you, they never do. You’ll guide them anyway. They can’t ignore you. Nobody can. 

Yggdrasil was, is, and always will be wrong. You relish in the thought. A being like him could never hope to understand the people of the world. Yggdrasil has never suffered, cannot comprehend suffering, you suspect. He has no sense of empathy, of the value of life. All decisions are made with logic, cold and efficient. Lives are just pawns on the board to him. 

What are we all evolving for, anyway? What is our purpose, you wonder? No matter how strong any of us become, the fighting never stops. There’s no purpose to any of this, you know that now. This benefits only _one _person.__

____

____

Even with all their power, they couldn’t defeat you. Even now, you can see the world outside of this place. There’s no point in using your eyes. It’s too dark for that, anyway. Although this form can see well in dim lighting, that’s useless if there’s no light in the first place. So you rely on your other senses instead. Not taste, touch, smell, or hearing either. Those are all useless too. After all, you’re the only thing here.

But they call you the Demon Lord of Pride for a reason. And Pride leads to all other sins. You can sense the hearts, the minds of everyone in this world from here. You can almost read their thoughts, their every emotion, every hint of darkness in their lives, every negative flash. You can find their names this way, their identities, their locations. You can track their every move, and you do so. 

Occasionally, somebody interesting or unique comes along. Someone who challenges the darkness, someone who tries to resist the violence. You watch them all their lives, but the world never changes. You know it never will, unless you are the one to change it. 

It has been so long, and the world hasn’t changed at all. The evolution Yggdrasil sought still hasn’t come, and the inhabitants of this world fight each other fruitlessly. A person strikes down another and takes their data, declaring themselves the strongest, only to fall themselves the next day. 

If anything, it’s only grown worse. War after war, atrocity after atrocity, death after death. You’ve slammed against your bonds so often now that you’ve grown used to the pain. Being unable to move much is something you’ve also become accustomed to. 

If only you were free, if only they would stop fighting you, if only they would see the truth, if only they would see that you were just trying to help them. All change is uncomfortable at first, so surely a little pain is an acceptable sacrifice. There would only be a brief moment of fighting, and then they would be at peace when you took their digicores. An act of violence to end acts of violence. 

This world is irreparably broken. By Yggdrasil, by the heavens, by the royal knights. The slate has to be wiped clean. Return everything back to zero, and then start anew. There’s no point in trying to fix something like this. Far more efficient to start over from scratch. 

Besides, you wouldn’t keep their digicores forever. Once you’d created your world, you’d set them free. Carefully and slowly, so that the fighting wouldn’t begin again. They’d oppose you at first, and it would be inconvenient to have to take on them all at once. The purpose of this is to create a world free from pain, but if you weren’t careful, they’d start all over again. 

You’d need to take things slowly. You’re good at taking things slowly these days. The seal has taught you hatred and anger, but it has also taught you patience. Your previous rage against the heavens has cooled to become cold intent. You shift the hearts of those in this world, arranging events so you can finally, finally break free and save them all.

You’ll show them how much better the world is when they aren’t violent. When there isn’t constant chaos, when death isn’t around every corner. When they don’t need to evolve, because you’d take care of them. The thought of finally being listened to and understood makes you shiver. You know you’ll get it eventually. You just have to show them all the way. 

Sometimes, you shift their hearts to see what will happen. The seal is stifling, and you are _bored _. You try to create an interesting situation, try to see if they can resist their inner darkness, or if they are doomed to fail. Regardless of the outcome, time passes, they fade, and you remain.__

____

____

Every heart is unique, and you press on the ones that interest you until the breaking point. This world and the people in it are wrong, so the least they can do is entertain you. You like it most when they try to resist you, to fight back. It’s useless, ultimately, but it’s far more interesting than the ones who just roll over and give in to their darkness. Something about the idea of trying to fight against something you can’t possibly beat interests you. It’s even better when they know they can’t win, but persist anyway. It’s fascinating. Things would be so much easier and less painful for them if they gave up instead of fighting, yet they continue to self-destruct. 

Despite the fact that this is all to forge a better world, you revel in the destruction you can cause, even from here. It feels only right to strike back at such a bitter world. Violence is the only language it understands, so that is what you use.

You love all of the people in it, and that is why you hurt them. Things would be easier for them if they just gave in, but you know it isn’t on their nature, so you forgive them for fighting against you. They can’t help it, so you’ll help them. 

Showing them how useless the evolution they fought for is is one of your greatest pleasures. Their violence brings them nothing, in the end. None of them can stand against you, and none of them ever will. You’ll take great pleasure in destroying this world, as it should never have been made in the first place. The concept of a world driven by death is insane. 

You’ve seen the darkness, and you’ve seen the light. You’ve mastered both extremes, and you’re the only one who has ever dared to take them to such an extent. You know exactly what drives people to darkness, and you know how to prevent it. You know you can fix this world. 

It’s almost time. You’ve spent so long building up to this moment, and everything is finally in place. As the seal shatters around you and your power shakes the world, you can feel the horror and terror of every person in it.

“It’s okay,” you want to tell them. "It will only hurt for a moment."

You spread your wings, and bare your fangs against this cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Duo!!!!


End file.
